Pokemon: New Destiny
by Talha Tariq
Summary: Proffesor Oak has disapeared, and only Cade and Emily know the truth. Will they be able to stop Team Rocket's nefarious plan in time?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there Cade! As you know, I study the creatures that inhabit the Earth with us- the ones we call Pokemon. Mine is the story of the beginning, and-possibly- the end. I've worked with you since you were just a boy, eager to learn, and now you've grown into one of my most trusted companions. This is why I'm entrusting you with this mission.

Perhaps I should backtrack a little.

It started when I was a boy. The continents had all been devastated by nuclear warfare between the Koreas, America, Japan, China, and India. Only a fraction of the human populace remained- close to two million. 8.1 billion humans had been wiped out by a war that spanned 50 years. They all resided in the remote jungles of Africa, where we built up our community. It was different then- peace flourished, there was no strife or fighting, and we were all one power. That was when the asteroid hit. The asteroid hit northern Africa, and we sent out groups to locate it. What they found would change the course of humanity forever. There were many creatures that we had never seen, all in pairs- like noah's ark. I was part of the first group- only 14. My father was the general, and he wanted me to see. When the first Pokemon- the one we later called Lucario- excited, he explained everything. He located me, the youngest of the group, and...spoke to me. He revealed that his home planet's sun was dying, and so they were sending two of each species of Pokemon to the nearest habitable star system. Ours was the target. They traveled here and saw hope here, and so landed safely. When he revealed this all to me, and I to everyone, Lucario became my companion. I became a Professor on Pokemon, and educated the entire community. From this knowledge, two groups were born- those who wanted to live alongside them, and the small group that wanted to control them. They called themselves Team Rocket.

Team Rocket use Pokemon for their own nefarious purposes. They plan to harness their power and use it to control Earth. This is where you come in. I have studied Pokemon for all my life, and have developed certain tools for you to use. First of all, there is the Pokeball. Use this to capture Pokemon that you can fight alongside. Then, there is the Pokedex- a device you can use to record what types of Pokemon you encounter. These two tools I entrust to you. Fortunately, I was able to launch Pokeballs worldwide, so you can buy them at any Pokemart. In addition to these two tools (placed in the drawer below), I entrust to you a Charmander. This will be your starter Pokemon. Train him well. The rest is up to you. If you are reading this, then I am dead (They will have taken my body), and you must fulfill the mission set forth for you.

This is your mission. if you hope to ever become strong enough to take on Team Rocket's leader, you will need to battle in the Pokemon Gyms and defeat the Champion. The Gym leaders are friends, and will help you and guide you on your journey. Now, go!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes mom, I'll wear a helmet!"

"And a hoodie Cade! It's chilly outside!"

And so my journey begins. Whoopee. I stood in front of my mirror and took a good long look at myself. A black hoodie, black pants, black hair, brown skin. That's all I saw. There wasn't much else to look at, so I just grabbed my black skateboard and my black satchel and began my long, black day.

I wasn't kidding about the black part. The sky was literally a huge swirl of black clouds that hid the blue sky like an iron curtain. I laughed, remembering my Pre-Poke Era U.S. History lesson. I took one look at my helmet and threw it into the bushes. That would only slow me down. I threw the skateboard down and began the ride to Oak's lab. There weren't many kids around in those days. No one could really afford any. There were just enough to support the global population, and continue the cycle- that was it. I was lucky though- there were three kids, all around my age of 14. I was always the first to Oak's lab.

When I got there the lights were off.

"That's strange..." I thought to myself. Oak always turned the lights on. A little correction to my last statement- I wasn't always the first. Oak was. Always. That's why I was surprised. I got off my skateboard and walked in slowly. "Something's wrong..." It was just one of those things you knew. You didn't know how or why, you just did. I turned on the lights, and saw he crystal clear floor shine. Machines were still humming, computers were all turned off- all except one. I made my way to it, the second anomaly of the day. It was Oak's laptop. His old notebook laying right there, next to the dinosaur of technology. I shook the mouse and woke it up, and a screen with writing on it opened up.

*Reads intro message

"Holy..." I grabbed my bag and opened the drawer. I shoved the items inside as quickly as possible, knowing that when Oak said something- even after death- he wanted you to do it. I picked up one of the Pokeballs that had a ruby shaped like a flame on the front. I locked it onto my belt which was- surprise surprise- black. Knowing I had seconds left before the two other students came, I grabbed Oak's notebook and closed down his laptop. In mere seconds, every trace that Oak could have once been there disappeared. Finally, with a sigh, I turned on my laptop, turned around, and saw Emily there in front of me- mouth opened wide.


	3. Chapter 3

"You read the..." my voice faltered and cracked. I couldn't continue. Her face said it all. Professor Oak practically raised us up, and now he was gone. She ran forward and hugged me, letting loose tears as if a dam had just exploded.

"We have to do what he says." Emily suddenly said, letting go of me.

"We?"

"Yes, we. I'm going with you." I couldn't object- she was just as close to Oak as I was, and she was 16 too- certainly able to handle herself. It wasn't my choice to make.

"What's up guys?" The voice came in from the doorway, and I immediately recognised the voice. Emily stepped toward her own desk, acting as if nothing happened. I put my satchel on my own chair before starting up my laptop and turning to meet Blake. Blake could be a handful. We had been friends when we were kids, but he had changed. Started hanging out in the city, getting involved in drugs and the works. Oak saw this. The only reason he took a job with him was because he had to make money somehow, and his parents were tired of him blowing it off on God knows what at the nearby city. Oak definitely didn't like him. He said there was just something about him... This is why both Emily and I wanted to keep him out of the loop.

"Nothing much, dude." That was all I gave him. He just nodded and went to hs own desk, unpacked, and left for the bathroom. Emily sniffled, then turned on Oak's laptop.

"We have to find out what happened." She said. The note hadn't explained much, and Oak lived right here in the lab. He was nowhere to be seen. We knew we had to do as Oak said, and everything would be alright. Emily was ready to go, so all that was left to take care of was...

"Where are you off to?"

"Shit!" I thought. "Nowhere- just a quick coffee run."

"With your satchels? Hey...where's Oak?" I knew if he found out he was dead he would want to know everything.

"I don't know." Was all I said. Oak had kept the message secret for a reason. "Why don't you look for him?"

"Nah, old man probably bit the dust in his sleep!" He chuckled. I had never wanted to throw a punch at him more than I did right now. "Woah! Don't throw a fit bro." He walked over to Emily. "So what's up with you?" Emily didn't respond, so he just scoffed and walked away. "You guys look like you just saw a- no way. You guys totally did it!" I stared at him. He was always being immature like this. "I'll just give you some privacy- and make sure to use safety! Haha!"

In a moment, Emily and I had a sort of mental conversation. One thing was for sure- we had to do exactly what Oak said to do. We also had to make sure no one else knew, including our parents. This meant only one thing- we had to run away. Emily packed up Oak's laptop and got some basic supplies from the lab. There was only one Pokemon besides Charmander that resided in the lab- Lucario. He was also gone, and so there was nothing left. Not knowing what else to do, she simply said "You ready?" I nodded, and I gave a final instruction.

"Meet me on the dirt road when you're ready. Take care of things at home and bring whatever you need." It was her turn to nod, and we both walked out of Oak's lab for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still early, and nobody was awake yet. I made my way up the green hill that led to my house. As quietly as possible, I climbed up the roof and into my room. I always left it unlocked. Like a snake, I slithered in. It was brighter now, about midday. My mother was most likely out shopping, my father working. The house was eerily quiet. I grabbed a couple of things from my dresser- a watch, pocket knife, and my life savings. After it was packed away in my satchel, I grabbed a pencil and some paper to write a note to my parents. Everything would be alright, I would be back, my journey has to start, blah blah blah. After that was done, I went down the stairs now that I knew my parents weren't home. Unlocking the door, I traveled toward the dirt road. It was spring, but night was approaching quickly. I made my way to the dirt road, and saw Emily there waiting for me. She was her bike, and I remembered to take out my skateboard. She looked at me, not saying anything. She was usually light and talkative, but I knew recent events had broken her heart. I wasn't sure if she would come back all right.

"The nearest Gym is Leaf City. I have the map of the roads." Was all she said.

"Let's go." Was all I said. A single tear escaped from her eyes, and she pulled me in for another hug.

"I miss him..." she whimpered.

"I know." It was all I could do not to crack my voice. It came out as a gravely message. We stood there for a while, until we pulled apart and she got on her bike. She began silently riding into the darkness, and I followed her, into Leaf forest.


End file.
